Main Page
__NOEDITSECTION__ *The vote for the featured article of November is going on now! Vote here to secure your favorite article a spot on the ballot! *The wiki is going under massive renovations! Expect changes especially around these parts over the next few days! *Critic's Corner is here with the first review: Healixflower! *DJ's Plant Breeding Center will be reopened on December 1st! *The vote for the featured user of DECEMBER 2015 - January 2016 is going on now! Vote here to secure your favorite user! *GetiniPvZ's birthday will be on November 24th! Make sure to wish him a happy birthday! :Main article: Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Rules *Be friendly and don't be rude. Violating rules can result in a block. See the end of this page. *'No swearing.' *If you want to use user's existing plant, zombie, area, etc.; ask permission before using it . *Pages that can be used without permission are marked with Free-use template. *If you are making a page, please add an infobox, and if possible, a picture. *If you have your birthday today, you can tell an admin to put it on here. *Please create an account to recognize your work accordingly, and to see if you do good things rather than spamming. *Make sure that nobody already has your idea. If yes, don't replace the contents with yours, just fix it. *Please put picture if possible. Drawings works too, or just request other people that know how to edit photos to make your photo. *If you are creating an area add the name of the place a zombie can eat your brains if you lose. *Make sure your ideas make sense and the characters and items are not copyrighted. *Please speak English at all times. We can communicate easily if we would. *Crossover plants go to the PVZ Crossover Wiki. *'Do not edit' other people's works beyond grammar, spelling and categorizing. That is a very good way to get blocked. *Please read the Signature Policy. *Don't reveal your age if you are under 13. If you do, you will be asked to remove it because that caused many users to be disabled. *Check Community corner on page to see current community games, contests and services. *Custom Color Rule *No breeding centers or any of the like. They have gotten out of hand and need to be limited to the originals. These are the users with different rights in this wiki. They have different abilities using their rights. They also have corresponding color codes. If the user has more than one right, the higher or highest ranking right is used for the color. Positions (highest to lowest) *Founder * * * * * * Block Appealing If you are ever blocked, please contact a bureaucrat or an admin to discuss it. If what you did was wrong, but forgivable, they can give you an unblock. Here are some pages that can help you through your PVZCC experience. *Image Resources - A place to get pictures for your creations/games! *DJ's Image & Animation Requests - A place where you request pictures and animations! *DJ's Picture Adoption Center - A place where you get free pictures! *DJ's Plant Breeding Center - A place where you ask to breed your plants! *Pixlr Plant Fusions - A place where you ask to fuse popcap plants! FacebookLike Featured Article Featured User Featured Poll What is your favorite Plants vs. Zombies 2 area? Ancient Egypt Pirate Seas Wild West Far Future Dark Ages Big Wave Beach Frostbite Caves Lost City Neon Mixtape Tour Wiki Chat Chatango NewPages MostVisited Category:Browse